Se voir, se croiser, se revoir
by Realgya
Summary: Tout dépend du chemin suivi. Pour eux, il aura suffi que leur chemin soit le même.
1. Iron Maiden

**Se voir, se croiser, se revoir**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Voici ma toute première fiction sur Shaman King (le premier chapitre a été écrit avant le tout premier feuillet, si je me rappelle bien). Je commence à la poster maintenant parce que j'ai un peu d'avance et l'intention de la continuer. Ne soyez surtout pas indulgents ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I : Le Shaman Fight<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Iron Maiden**

- Effectivement… il a changé.

Je m'avance et regarde avec attention Lyserg, dans le stade.

- Cette rapidité… cette puissance… Ca n'a rien de comparable avec ce que l'on connaissait de lui.

- Ren ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Vous étiez où ?

J'entends Horohoro baragouiner quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute pas.

- A vrai dire, le sort de ce gamin ne m'intéressait pas.

On parle, on discute. La confiance en lui que dégage Yoh me surprend et Anna est complice. C'est rare de les voir aborder tous deux le même sourire. Et voilà qu'ils jouent aux coiffeurs autour de Ryu. Je soupire et détourne le regard. Le combat se déroule. Lyserg semble déterminé, mais ne peut pas mener au bout son attaque mortelle. Subitement, alors qu'il jette un regard d'incompréhension à Morphin, l'Iron Maiden le renverse à terre. J'écoute ce que la personne enfermée à l'intérieur dit à Lyserg, ce que le type à lunettes enchaîne. Je regarde Lyserg, affalé sur le sol de l'arène. Tout cela me donne à réfléchir.

Et puis je le sens. Un furyoku d'un niveau énorme. J'aperçois Anna dont les perles du collier frémissent. Mon regard ne peut plus quitter l'Iron Maiden. Il s'ouvre et la dévoile. Une gerbe de sang en jaillit et ne reste plus que son corps, presque nu, sous nos yeux. J'entends la voix de Marco. « C'est la sainte Iron Maiden Jeanne ».

- Une fille complètement ensanglantée ! s'écrie Horohoro.

Lui et Chocolove font une drôle de tête et je ne parle même pas de Ryu qui s'exclame que la fille est jolie. La main d'Anna vient de s'abattre devant les yeux de son fiancé pour l'empêcher de regarder la fameuse sainte, d'ailleurs. Pour ma part, je reste totalement impassible.

- C'est elle, le chef des… X-laws, signale entre autres Anna.

J'observe les épines et le sang à l'intérieur de l'Iron Maiden alors que cet abruti de commentateur s'égosille dans son micro. La fameuse Jeanne se met à parler, tout doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de conviction, mais toujours autant de légèreté. Une jolie voix qui semble faire tomber sous son charme l'ensemble du stade, à quelques exceptions près, dont moi bien entendu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, ses paupières se soulèvent petit à petit, dévoilant de grands yeux rouges. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et j'aperçois même des idiots qui se mettent à pleurer en bafouillant sur sa beauté. Ils parlent de vierge, de sainte, de divinité. Pff… Les imbéciles. C'est juste une gamine qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Très forte, au vu de son furyoku, et très courageuse pour endurer le supplice de l'Iron Maiden, mais une humaine tout de même.

Ils disent qu'ils seraient d'accord pour qu'elle gagne. Pas moi. Il est hors de question qu'un autre que moi devienne Shaman King. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Pour le devenir, la route est longue, et à un moment ou à un autre, je devrais l'affronter, cette pseudo-sainte. Du coup, j'accrus mon attention. Mieux j'en saurai sur elle, mieux ce sera pour un éventuel futur affrontement.

Son over soul apparaît, gigantesque. De nouveau, elle parle. Son fantôme gardien s'appellerait Shamash. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ta sentence ?

- La mise à mort.

Le sang gicle. Dans le stade, l'espèce d'ébahissement qui avait suivi l'apparition de la pseudo-sainte s'envola alors que le liquide éclabousse les deux autres concurrents de l'équipe. Je vois le mec à lunettes s'agiter à parler, puis toute l'équipe en uniforme entreprendre leur petite chorégraphie, répétant le même slogan tous en chœur. Mon regard s'assombrit. Ils sont tellement pitoyables.

Leur fameuse « maître à tous » s'avance, vêtue de bottes d'acier, d'un tablier et d'un serre-tête. Elle a même une ceinture de chasteté pour rappeler sa virginité. Vraiment… Elle parle de lois, de pêchés, de pardon. Elle se prend réellement pour une sainte, c'est attristant. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre davantage, mais je continue de regarder. Elle prend un air triste et retourne s'enfermer dans l'Iron Maiden. Du sang coule depuis la représentation des yeux, donnant l'impression qu'elle pleure. Et sur ce, les deux concurrents restants sont tués par Shamash. Je sens une vague de dégoût qui se répand en moi.

Je ne saurai expliquer tout ce qui me passe par la tête en ce moment et encore moins ce que je ressens exactement. Cette fille qui déclare avoir raison et qui au nom de cela a tué avec tellement de légèreté. Elle ne regrette rien, elle affirme être triste qu'ils aient choisi la mort. Comme s'ils l'avaient choisi, comme s'ils l'avaient voulu. Voici trois cadavres sur le terrain, mais les paches n'interviendront pas.

- Tu trouves que… c'est ça la justice ? j'entends Ryu demander.

De mon côté, il ne fait aucun doute que non. J'ai beau chercher, j'ai du mal à voir en quoi ces gars méritaient cette mort, si ce n'est parce qu'elle l'avait décidé.

- C'était pareil aux Etats-Unis… Ils n'ont pas hésité à exécuter Boris.

Je ressens la colère dans la voix de Horohoro. Je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir, mais je ne partage pas ce sentiment.

- Mais la règle est respectée, j'affirme.

- Ren !

Mon coéquipier semble choqué par mes paroles et mon ton froid. Je ne le regarde même pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le terrain.

- Au moins, je reprends, on sait que c'est la force qui décidera de celui qui deviendra Shaman King.

- Ren…

J'entends Chocolove m'appeler doucement. Apparemment, ils ne se rendent compte que maintenant que c'est la loi du plus fort qui prime sur tout le reste. Le plus fort aura toujours raison, et dans ce combat, c'était elle qui était la plus forte.

Manta s'est évanoui et Tamao est en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Anna. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yoh et ne suis pas surpris de lui trouver l'air grave, le visage fermé, le regard sérieux. Ce match a renforcé sa conviction qu'il lui faut devenir Shaman King. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je m'attendais à cette réaction. Derrière lui, les yeux d'Amidamaru brillent. Tous deux seront de redoutables adversaires, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

...

Il y a du sang, puis le noir. Je ne vois plus, n'entends plus, ne sent plus. Où suis-je ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ce souvenir… c'était celui des qualifications du Shaman Fight. On dit qu'avant de mourir, on revoit des images de son passé. Et soudain je me glace alors qu'une voix murmure à mon oreille.

- Tao Ren. On dirait que tu masques ta peur de combattre par des actes offensifs.

Cette voix, j'aurai su la reconnaître entre mille.

- Chrom !

Je me retourne et à la place du néant qui m'entoure, je peux me voir, de dos, et je peux le voir lui, de face. Je ne peux pas intervenir, mais je sais ce qui va arriver. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir et je serre les dents. Arrête. Ne fais pas ça. Arrête.

Mais c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et pourtant, j'aimerai tellement.

- Je dois détruire pour progresser !

Est-ce vraiment moi qui ai pu dire cela ? Je vois… Cet épisode est un poids sur ma conscience. Le crime commence par la faiblesse de l'âme. Autrefois, je ne savais pas masquer cette fragilité autrement que par la violence. Je n'étais pas fort, je me mentais à moi-même. Et puis il a surgi dans ma vie. Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai changé. Oui Yoh Asakura, c'est de toi que je parle. C'est toi qui m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de m'affranchir de la haine que j'avais en moi. Et c'est aussi cela qui m'a conduit à ma perte. Je peux encore revoir le visage de Nichrom alors que je suis transpercé.

La rédemption… Si ma mort peut expier mon crime, et l'apaiser, alors je ne laisse pas de regrets. Enfin je crois. Mais j'ai l'air de quoi ? Il s'est retiré du Shaman Fight pour me permettre de racheter ma faute. Je ne veux pas de ça ! Il n'en est pas question ! Dans ce cas, je vais choisir la voix qui lui permettra d'avancer !

Je vois mon corps, je vois les X-laws, et je vois mon fantôme gardien.

- Bason ! Bason réponds-moi ! Tu dois les empêcher de me faire ressusciter ! Bason, tu m'entends ?

Merde ! Je suis en état de transition, je ne suis pas encore un fantôme ! Si Maiden me fait ressusciter, Yoh ne pourra plus poursuivre le Shaman Fight. Je ne dois pas continuer à vivre !

- Alors ? Vous connaissez l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant ?

Je me fige dans mes tentatives désespérées pour attirer l'attention de Bason, action qui est de toute manière perdue d'avance. Mon regard est attiré par les carreaux cassés du bâtiment. J'ai ressenti comme une présence à l'extérieur… Ai-je rêvé ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas ressusciter ! Tant que Maiden discute, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi. L'histoire de la belle au bois dormant ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Aucune importance, je dois me concentrer pour trouver une solution.

- Eh bien, comme pour le conte pour enfants ? demande l'un des prétendus justiciers.

- Tout à fait, approuve leur pseudo-sainte. Mais cette histoire n'est pas seulement un conte pour enfants.

Et qu'en aurai-je à faire, moi, de son histoire occidentale ? Conte pour enfants ou non, je dois quand même admettre que son histoire me fait gagner du temps. Un moyen, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen…

- La jeune fille dort pour l'éternité à cause d'un ensorcellement. Elle ressuscite grâce au baiser du prince charmant.

Tout le monde la dévisage avec incrédulité et moi de même. Elle a des petites étoiles qui dansent dans ses yeux en même temps qu'elle parle et un air de tendresse transparaît sur son visage. Bizarrement, je la sens très mal son histoire de baiser et de prince charmant.

- Il n'y a pas de miracle sans explication logique, poursuit Maiden.

Je crois avoir compris. Mais… Ce n'est pas possible.

- Le prince possède un pouvoir de guérison shamanique, poursuit-elle.

Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur sa bouche et je sens le vide se faire dans mon esprit alors que j'observe ses lèvres bouger, pour former les mots qui résonnent lointainement dans ma tête.

- Tao Ren reviendra à la vie par ce baiser.

Quoi ! Ca devient encore plus urgent que je ne ressuscite pas ! Je ne veux absolument pas d'un baiser de prince charmant moi ! Et que ce soit Maiden qui joue au prince charmant n'y change rien !

- Dieu, vous qui êtes dans les cieux, purifiez ce corps et redonnez-lui une âme.

Des cris, de l'agitation. J'entraperçois Ryu qui surgit je ne sais comment de la fenêtre en criant le nom de Maiden. Je sens une force qui m'attire vers mon propre corps et je peux voir Shamash penché sur moi. Encore pire que le prince charmant ou la prétendue sainte… Et puis le flou autour de moi. Je ne vois plus rien, ni les X-laws, ni Maiden, ni Shamash. Pas même mon propre corps. Du noir, uniquement du noir. Et des sons, au loin. Des cris.

Le sang afflue dans mes veines et j'ouvre brutalement les yeux. Je me redresse vivement, reprenant très vivement conscience de mon corps. Et voilà, est arrivé ce qui ne devait pas arriver, j'ai ressuscité. Et pourtant, je me sens différent qu'auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je me sens changé, comme si j'étais devenu plus puissant. Si je me rappelle bien, le niveau de furyoku augmente lorsqu'on frôle la mort. Serait-ce cela ?

- Vraiment… s'il était intervenu plus tôt, on ne m'aurait pas fait ressusciter.

Je peux voir les visages souriants de Bason, Manta, Ryu et… Lyserg aussi ? Je crois que ça me fait un peu plaisir de voir qu'il ne nous a pas oubliés.

- Ryu, tu as pris tout ton temps pour arriver, je déclare.

- Ren !

- Maître !

Les exclamations fusent de partout et dans le lot de regards stupéfaits, je peux apercevoir celui surpris de Maiden. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis vivant, alors pourquoi cela l'étonnerait-elle ? Pensait-elle qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la guérison de Shamash échoue ? Pff… je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça. Par contre, elle m'énerve. C'est à cause d'elle que Yoh va devoir se retirer du Shaman Fight.

- Ce que tu dis n'est pas très loyal.

Ah, je viens de me rendre compte que le blond à lunettes me parlait. Je vais l'écouter quand même, juste au cas où.

- Tu n'es même pas reconnaissant de ce que le seigneur Maiden vient de faire pour toi ?

Quel idiot, c'est tout le contraire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je réplique d'une voix tranchante. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir demandé votre aide.

Je crache loin de moi. Un baiser, son imbécile de fantôme m'a donné un baiser. J'espère que ma sœur n'apprendra jamais ce fâcheux épisode, ou elle me harcèlera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours avec. Je lance un regard haineux vers Maiden.

- C'est embarrassant.

Je vois son corps trembler et ses yeux briller. Des larmes ? Pitoyable. Par contre, l'autre débile à lunettes n'est pas sur le point de pleurer, lui. Son over soul fonce vers moi pour me tuer. Il est tellement prévisible…

- Alors Bason ? Qu'attends-tu ? Nous rentrons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Le Tôgenkyo. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour vérifier que je viens de battre les fantômes des X-laws.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, mon niveau de furyoku a considérablement augmenté, je constate à voix haute.

Yoh, je te remercie.


	2. La voie de Jun

**Note :** Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé du premier chapitre mais j'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La voie de Jun<strong>

Je regarde Tamao en face de moi à table. Visiblement, elle n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Normal, avec tout ce monde à table. Quel idiot ce Yoh ! Il part battre les X-laws pour réintégrer le Shaman Fight et il revient avec une ribambelle de paumés qu'il invite à manger. Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma droite. C'est étrange de voir Maiden en robe, c'est la première fois. Elle est jol… Pas du tout ! Pourquoi je perds mon temps à me focaliser sur ce détail déjà ? Si, je sais, parce que c'est exceptionnel, que j'ai l'œil, et que tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, je le remarque. Et dans le cas présent, c'est le cas.

D'habitude, elle est enfermée dans l'Iron Maiden et quand elle sort, ce qui est rare, c'est toute vêtue de ses clous, vis et armure métallique. Je suppose que cette robe est due au fait qu'elle a appris qu'elle n'était pas une véritable sainte. Je m'y attendais bien sûr, mais pas elle visiblement. Enfin, pour l'instant elle sourit, elle s'en est remise.

J'écoute distraitement ce que disent les X-laws dans la pièce d'à côté. Ryu commence à leur faire la leçon selon laquelle ils doivent écouter leur chef, qu'il ne faut pas se rebeller. Ah ça y est, le blond à lunettes est taciturne. Il ne va quand même pas pleurer ? On le sait que c'est de sa faute si X-II est mort, inutile de le rappeler.

Je commence à m'énerver. Déjà quand il y avait juste le nain de Hao, ça me mettait de mauvaise humeur, alors maintenant avec le prêtre en plus et tous ces bonhommes blancs, je suis sur les nerfs. En plus, Yoh ne nous a toujours pas annoncé cette grande nouvelle dont il voulait nous parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave Marco, voici ton café.

Et voilà Maiden qui joue à la sainteté incarnée. A la fin du repas, je donne coup de main à Anna pour tuer Yoh qui nous a ramené tous ces imbéciles.

- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Aussi je vous demande de ne pas vous disputer… nous devons nous remettre sur pied et faire repartir les nouveaux X-laws !

Et les voilà tous qui se lèvent en criant « X ». Cette fois je perds patience.

- Grotesque !

Mon coup de poing fait voler mon repas un peu partout aux alentours et Chocolove s'écarte prudemment de moi. Il fait bien, je suis très énervé.

- On se moque de ce que vous allez devenir, je déclare sans détours aux X-laws. Et si on parlait enfin de choses sérieuses ?

- Ren, tu ne trouves pas que Maiden est mignonne ?

Oui… Non ! On s'en fiche, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Abruti, ce n'est pas le moment d'être distrait !

C'est exactement ce que j'aurai voulu dire, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ce n'est pas ma voix qui a résonné. Par contre, c'est ma joue qui me brûle actuellement.

- Tu as vu ce coup spécial du « troisième lascar » ? Pincements de joues à répétition et vitesse imparable.

Je vais tuer Chocolove.

- Oui ! Elle est si mignonne que nous méritons de monter en puissance !

Et pourquoi il continue de regarder Maiden l'autre imbécile. Oui, elle est mignonne, et alors ? Arrête ça et concentre-toi ! Qu'ai-je pensé ? Non, elle n'est pas mignonne ! Et de toute manière on s'en fiche, il y a plus important ! Lequel je tue en premier, Chocolove ou Horohoro ?

Je suis au bord d'exploser. Il faut que quelqu'un me retienne ou je vais réduire en bouillie ces deux abrutis. Les deux à la fois, pour ne pas avoir à choisir. Et voilà, je craque.

- La ferme !

Ah, Anna a craqué avant moi.

...

- Vraiment ! Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les grandes assemblées !

Je n'écoute pas vraiment Anna. Dans la mêlée orchestrée par ses shikigamis, je me suis retrouvé sur Chocolove et je suis en train de lui régler son compte. Silencieusement bien sûr, je ne suis pas assez fou pour m'attirer aussi ouvertement les foudres d'Anna.

- Et toi !

- Oui !

Je plains Yoh. En fait non, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ca lui apprendra à ramener des abrutis à notre table.

- Tu veux encore parler de la même chose ? Abrège les détails et va au but !

- Euh… fait-il en se relevant. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux si nous étions tous réunis. J'ai une chose importante à vous annoncer. Aujourd'hui, c'est comme une réunion au sommet !

Ah, il va enfin nous révéler sa grande nouvelle. Pour le coup, j'arrête de m'acharner sur Chocolove et reporte toute mon attention sur Yoh. Il a ce visage sérieux avec quand même un léger sourire qui lui est propre. Autour de nous, tout le monde s'est tu et l'observe avec attention, même le blond à lunettes. Non ! Je rêve ou il est réellement en train de protéger Maiden pour l'empêcher de recevoir de la nourriture ? En tout cas avec la marmite sur la tête, il a l'air encore plus ridicule que d'habitude. Et voilà, cette fichue Maiden a encore réussir à me distraire de l'important !

- Je veux vous prévenir, déclare Yoh. Hao remportera le Shaman Fight.

...

**...**

...

Je dévisage l'équipe adverse. Ils peuvent maîtriser l'annulation du furyoku autant qu'ils le veulent, ce n'est pas ce qui m'empêchera de les battre. Je dois les dépasser au plus vite pour aller affronter Yoh, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec eux.

Pour l'instant, mon adversaire et moi restons à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre après avoir échangé les premiers coups. Je crois qu'il est en train de me jauger du regard. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marco, Lyserg et Maiden rejoindre Yoh et les autres dans les gradins. Tiens, elle a réintégré l'Iron Maiden. Dommage… Enfin, pour elle, parce qu'elle doit souffrir avec toutes ces épines. Je me demande pourquoi elle continue de s'y enfermer, surtout maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle n'est pas sainte. Bah après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Ryu est en train de l'installer à côté de lui. Ca m'aurait étonné aussi qu'il ne fasse pas la cour à une aussi jolie fille qu'elle. Si moi je la trouve jolie ? Ai-je une tête à avoir du temps à gaspiller avec ces futilités ? Non, donc la question est close.

- Ren ! T'as intérêt à assurer !

Ah, je reconnais la voix de Yoh. Alors pour ça il peut me faire confiance, bien sûr que je vais assurer !

Le véritable combat s'engage. En fait, il s'avère plus intéressant que je ne le pensais d'abord. Il va me permettre de dévoiler ici mon nouvel over soul. Bushin Yutsu ! Je finis par apercevoir Yoh qui sort du stade en courant. Je devine qu'il part s'entraîner, vu que Ryu et Faust l'accompagnent. Il a intérêt, parce que je ne compte pas lui faire de cadeau.

Mon adversaire change et j'entends Horohoro qui m'appelle. Il est temps de passer le relai.

...

**...**

...

Je suis mort, encore une fois. Et c'est bien ainsi. Après que ce maudit chat ait disparu, j'ai avancé dans ce monde qu'on appelle « Enfer » et j'en suis revenu. Mes paupières papillonnent un peu avant de réussir à s'ouvrir totalement. Il semblerait que mon retour ne se soit pas fait aussi facilement que la dernière fois avec Maiden et Shamash.

D'abord flous, je finis par distinguer les traits de la personne au-dessus de moi. Ma sœur ?

- Ravie de te voir réveillé, Ren, me sourit-elle.

Jun… Je tourne la tête sur le côté. Chocolove est déjà ressuscité et est en train de s'étirer. Ma sœur se lève et s'approche de Horohoro. Je vois… Elle aussi désormais, elle possède ce pouvoir de ramener les âmes mortes dans leur corps d'origine. Mon regard s'adoucit en la regardant. Grande sœur…

Une foule de sentiments se bousculent en moi. Elle achève son entreprise avec mon coéquipier aux cheveux bleus et se redresse.

- Et alors Ren, toujours en train de dormir ? Je me rappelle pourtant que, enfant, tu étais toujours le premier levé pour « profiter de la journée ».

Je me perds quelques instants dans mes souvenirs. Je me rappelle le sourire de ma sœur quand nous étions petits. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours pris soin de moi. Ma grande sœur m'a toujours protégé, mais n'est-ce pas au frère de protéger la sœur ? En tout cas désormais, j'ai envie que ce soit ainsi. Je suis plus fort qu'elle, c'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle. Bien sûr elle a Pyrong, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Soudain, le visage de cet abruti de Horohoro envahit mon champ de visage, me cachant le doux visage de ma sœur.

- Eh Ren, tu dors ?

Je lui mets un fantastique coup de boule en guise de « non » et saute sur mes pieds. Bason se matérialise aussitôt à côté de moi. On y va !

Il ne me suffit que d'une attaque pour mettre par terre le vieux fantôme en armure de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Cette puissance… Elle est encore plus importante que lors de ma dernière résurrection. C'est impressionnant !

Elles veulent fuir mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Si elles se sauvent maintenant, nous les retrouverons de nouveau sur notre route tôt ou tard. Mieux vaut se débarrasser d'elles maintenant.

…

- D'accord, je vais écouter ma sœur et leur épargner la vie.

Forcément si elle s'en mêle, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix… Maudite Jun qui sait que je fais toujours ce qu'elle veut !

...

**...**

...

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'arène me battre contre Yoh quand je m'arrête.

- Il y a un problème Ren ? questionne Horohoro.

- Rien, passez devant.

Il s'apprête à protester mais aperçoit ma sœur qui attend, appuyée contre le mur. Il acquiesce et emboîte le pas à Chocolove. J'attends qu'ils se soient éloignés pour m'adresser à Jun.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Jun, pas aujourd'hui, je lui annonce de but en blanc.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te retarder, Ren.

Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire, le sourire que je lui préfère.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

- Bien sûr que non, répond-elle. Je sais que je n'en ai pas besoin.

Nos regards se croisent et s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Son sourire ne la quitte pas et elle est désormais si près que je peux sentir son parfum. Il ressemble un peu à celui de notre mère mais en diffère toutefois légèrement. Il lui est caractéristique, à elle.

- Je te fais confiance petit frère, à toi et à ton cœur.

- Tu es de l'avis de Yoh ! je m'exclame en comprenant.

- Tu es mon frère, c'est toi que je soutiens, rectifie-t-elle.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te ranges à ses idées, je déclare avec amertume.

Elle me dévisage et je décèle une étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux. Zut, je déteste la rendre triste. Je voudrais qu'elle conserve ce sourire qui lui est si propre et qui à chaque fois me réconforte quand mon moral est au plus bas.

- Vous êtes des enfants.

Je la contemple en silence. Cette phrase, prononcée avec une telle intonation… C'est… étrange. Il y a quelque chose qui remue en moi, quelque chose que ma sœur vient de réveiller. Des enfants… J'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de créer un fossé entre nous. Entre elle, du haut de ses 18 ans, et moi, qui n'en ai seulement 14. Mais ce pluriel semble tous nous englober, comme si elle n'était pas seulement au-dessus de moi, mais au-dessus de nous tous. De Horo, de Choco, de Yoh. Je ne pense pas qu'elle considère Ryu et Faust comme des enfants, tout comme elle ne doit pas les considérer comme les principaux acteurs du combat qui va avoir lieu. Ce match, c'est entre nous trois, et Yoh.

Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre beaucoup plus, dans ce simple « des ».

- Tu parles de nous quatre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander confirmation.

- Non, je parle de vous tous.

Nous tous… A qui songe-t-elle de plus ? Lyserg ? Sûrement, mais encore…

- Mais je ne me fais pas de souci, je sais que tout ira bien. Et au final, nous vous rejoindrons tous.

Pourquoi quand elle dit « vous », j'entends « le » ? Pourquoi quand elle semble parler du match que je vais livrer, ai-je l'impression qu'elle fait référence à des évènements qui auront lieu dans bien plus de temps ? J'ai le sentiment qu'elle se projette dans l'avenir, qu'elle entrevoit ce dont je n'ai encore aucune idée, qu'elle essaye de me mettre sur la voie à suivre. Il y a un chemin qui conduit vers la lumière et ce chemin elle le connaît, elle s'y trouve, et elle m'invite à la rejoindre.

Mais je ne connais pas ce sentier ! Je ne le perçois même pas, alors comment pourrai-je m'y trouver ? Raa… Ca m'énerve !

Mon regard se durcit, et son sourire se fane un peu. Zut, zut et encore zut ! Pourquoi ne me souris-tu plus ?

- Je suis sûre que tu n'en as pas besoin, mais je sais que ça te fera plaisir, alors bonne chance petit frère.

Je grogne. Petit frère… Je ne suis quand même pas si petit ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je bois trois bouteilles de lait par jour !

Elle me dépasse et je sens son parfum s'envoler dans son sillage. Encore une fois, elle me paraît tellement lointaine, inaccessible. Mais je crois que j'ai compris comment la rejoindre. Et pour cela, je dois aller dans ce stade et régler mes comptes avec Yoh.

- Jun !

Elle se retourne quand je la rappelle. Je ne dis rien et garde un visage inexpressif, mais je sais qu'elle a compris. Son sourire réapparaît entièrement sur son visage, accompagné de ces étincelles dans les yeux. Merci Jun, merci de me soutenir, merci d'être avec moi.

Nous nous détournons l'un de l'autre, chacun partant de son côté. En arrivant au bord du stade, je constate que mes équipiers m'ont attendu avant de faire leur entrée dans l'arène. Yoh, Ryu et Faust y sont déjà, de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à Horohoro. Son visage est fermé, comme doit l'être actuellement le mien. Je vais te rejoindre Jun, je vais comprendre ce que tu voulais me dire, je vais me dépasser et je vais enfin franchir cette étape si importante pour moi. Yoh, je vais te battre !


	3. Abandon dans la vallée

**Note :** Voici le troisième chapitre. Celui-ci a aussi été écrit il y a déjà un bon moment. Je suis désolée si l'enchaînement des paragraphes est un peu... décalé, j'ai essayé de rectifier cela pour le chapitre suivant ;) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Abandon dans la vallée<strong>

Nous voici sur la plage, en face de cette marée de bateaux armés qui viennent nous attaquer. Ils nous prennent pour des terroristes. Ca fait rire Hao, mais il est bien le seul. Mon regard se perd vers ma sœur. Après le match contre Yoh, le bain avec Hao et la révélation de l'implication d'Anna dans toute cette histoire, je crois que je comprends mieux ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Nous ne sommes que des enfants. Des enfants avec des pouvoirs immenses, mais des enfants.

Je sens qu'elle est tendue. Ca ne lui plaît pas d'être ici, de devoir assister à ce combat. Il va y avoir des morts. Quel euphémisme ! Ca va surtout être un véritable carnage, quoiqu'on ait fait promettre à Hao ! Et je sais que Jun n'aime pas ça. Elle ne dira rien, elle regardera, elle soignera. Des cadavres, depuis sa toute petite enfance, elle a grandi parmi eux, comme moi.

A côté d'elle, il y a Faust et l'Iron Maiden. Enfermée dans sa prison de fer, elle doit se sentir bien seule, et bien à l'étroit. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens pour elle, mais je sais qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la peine ou de la compassion, mais ce n'est pas non plus cet énervement qui me saisissait il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait causé le retrait de Yoh du Shaman Fitght. Du respect peut-être, mais j'en doute. Je respecte tous ceux qui sont là aujourd'hui, sur cette plage, pas elle plus particulièrement que les autres. Alors quoi, je ne sais pas.

Je la revois en pensée débarrassée de l'armure, dans sa robe à l'effigie des X-laws. Elle semblait si… fragile.

...

Le combat s'engage, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de faire un seul geste que déjà, Hao a détruit plusieurs bateaux. Nous nous contentons de le regarder faire, immobiles. Je tourne la tête vers mes compagnons. Ryu, Horohoro et Chocolove abordent la même expression stupide, bouche bée. Parmi nous, le silence règne.

Bien vite, tout est achevé. Hao ressuscite massivement ceux qui doivent l'être, nous déclare bon courage et quitte les lieux. Nous restons un instant muets, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, c'est Ryu qui rompt notre étrange transe. Il est abasourdi… et un brin paniqué aussi.

Yoh prend la parole et expose tranquillement son point de vue, point de vue qu'actuellement, nous partageons tous. La force de Hao est fondée sur la tristesse et sur les cent dernières années qu'il a passé sur Terre. Il dit que cela ne représente pas grand-chose et il a raison. Mais au-delà de cela, j'ai l'impression qu'un voile s'est levé de devant mes yeux. Désormais, je peux voir Jun qui me sourit, un peu devant moi, et qui me tend la main, sur ce chemin perdu au beau milieu de nulle part. Et derrière elle, il y a cette lumière qui illumine le visage de ma sœur même si elle se situe dans son dos.

Cette vision est tout sauf réelle, je le sais. Elle n'est que le produit de mon inconscient, de mes sentiments. La matérialisation de ce que je viens de comprendre. Oui Jun, je crois que je viens de te comprendre. Une phrase de Yoh me revient en mémoire. « Vous savez, ce garçon n'a pas d'amis. » J'ai un peu de mal à l'admettre, mais il m'a précédé sur le chemin où m'attendait ma sœur. Mais désormais, nous l'avons tous trouvée, cette voie, et nous allons tous l'emprunter.

« Vous êtes des enfants. » Je me rappelle de sa voix, de son intonation, de l'expression de son visage à ce moment-là, de la lumière dans ses yeux.

« Tu parles de nous quatre, n'est-ce pas ? » J'aurai pu dire « nous cinq » en incluant Lyserg que sa réponse aurait été la même.

« Non, je parle de vous tous. »

Nous nous mettons en route pour rentrer, et j'échange un regard avec ma sœur. Nous nous comprenons. Nous nous comprenons toujours, et nous finissons toujours par nous rejoindre. Quand elle a cru en Yoh, j'ai fini par y croire aussi. Quand j'ai voulu me battre contre notre père, elle m'a suivi et s'est battue à mes côtés. Et cette fois encore, nous partageons la même conviction.

« Vous êtes des enfants. »

Oui, je sais, nous ne sommes que des enfants. Des enfants qui ne voient pas encore les limites de leurs capacités et sur lesquels les adultes projettent leurs envies. Mais après tout, Hao aussi est un enfant.

...

**...**

...

Nous voici sur Mû, le continent légendaire. Marco et Rakist sont en train de se battre. En fait, je pense qu'ils ont bientôt fini. Les bras croisés, j'écoute avec attention le blond à lunettes qui nous expose ses théories sur la justice. « Allez, les enfants ! Allez donner un peu d'amour à Hao ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me saisit le plus, entre l'expression « les enfants » et « aller donner un peu d'amour ». J'ai comme l'impression que le visage de ma sœur flotte au-dessus de Marco. C'est tout à fait ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire. Sa voie, celle sur laquelle je me suis engagé après elle, c'est celle-ci, la voie de l'amour. C'est fou ce que ça a l'air pathétique ainsi prononcé. Je note dans un coin de mon crâne de ne jamais, au grand jamais, dire ce genre de choses à voix haute !

Ils meurent leurs fantômes nous quittent. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails, mais beaucoup de choses tournent dans ma tête. Lyserg et Maiden ont l'air sous le choc. Enfin, pour Maiden je ne peux que le supposer, dissimulée à nos yeux qu'elle est, mais je pense avoir bien deviné.

Nous nous mettons silencieusement en marche. Les paches nous attendent.

...

Nous sommes sur le point de livrer notre premier combat contre les organisateurs. Devant nous, la porte de la première plantation.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demande Aba-san.

Bien sûr que nous sommes prêts, quelle question stupide !

Nous passons les portes pour découvrir un grand désert. La voici donc, la première plantation. Le pache nous parle. Comment se fait-il qu'il arrive à m'énerver aussi vite ? Je suis pourtant d'un tempérant patient, non ? Non, mieux vaut que j'oublie ce que je viens de penser, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

L'autre se cache dans le sable. Pff… Comme si mes éclairs allaient se laisser arrêter par si peu.

- Par les neuf dieux, j'invoque la divinité de la foudre !

Un grand silence suit ma déclaration. Rien ne se passe. Comment ça se fait ? Où sont les éclairs, le tonnerre ? Ciel, je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi stupide qu'à cet instant.

- L'abruti ! Dans ce désert aride sans le moindre nuage… il pense pouvoir créer de la foudre ?

C'est bon, j'avais compris que je passais pour un abruti, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou ! Le boa s'apprête à me mordre quand je suis violemment éjecté sur le côté.

- Ryu…

Je le regarde se battre. Il se débrouille plutôt bien, mais il ne fait pas le poids. Tout se passe plutôt vite, ensuite. Yoh nous demande, à Horohoro et moi, de se battre. On fait diversion, Horo s'approche de l'oasis, crée de la glace, suivent des frictions, l'électricité. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner à notre adversaire la même réplique qu'il m'a lancé peu auparavant.

- Crétin ! Dans ce désert aride sans le moindre nuage… il s'imagine pouvoir créer de la foudre !

Et bien oui, je me l'imagine et je le prouve. Du coup mon honneur est sauf, c'est déjà ça.

Mon attaque lui est fatale et il s'effondre sans vie. Je donne mon avis sur la résurrection de Ryu, qui, soit dit en passant, est positif, puis me ferme dans mes pensées. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. A Namari, à cette histoire, à la suite…

...

**...**

...

Encore une fois. Je suis mort encore une fois, la troisième. Je soulève mes paupières, et croise un regard rougeoyant. Je sens la chair de poule courir le long de mon échine. Il semblerait que je vienne de recevoir une nouvelle fois le baiser de Shamash, mais cette fois je ne dirai rien, je ne me plaindrai pas. Maiden a dû sacrifier beaucoup de furyoku pour me ramener, elle n'aurait pas dû.

Je me redresse sans un mot et détourne le regard. Horohoro est déjà debout, un peu plus loin, avec les autres. Visiblement, ils n'attendent plus que nous. Je me relève entièrement et jette un bref coup d'œil à Maiden. C'est avec surprise que je la vois rester à genoux au sol. Je m'apprête à m'éloigner, pensant qu'elle finirait bien par me suivre, quand mon regard croise celui de Horo qui est avec les autres. Sa mine est sombre et son visage illisible.

- Maiden.

Elle relève la tête vers Horohoro qui vient de l'appeler.

- Je te promets qu'on va y arriver.

Elle hoche la tête avec un triste sourire. Horo pivote sur ses jambes et s'éloigne, bientôt suivi par les autres. Pour ma part je reste immobile, mon regard courant successivement du groupe de garçons à Maiden. Elle est toujours à genoux par terre et je crois apercevoir des larmes aux bords de ses yeux. Je comprends, j'hésite.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, j'affirme avec dureté.

Elle lève vers moi ses grands yeux tristes.

- Ce ne sera pas possible sans vous, déclare-t-elle d'une voix cristalline. Sati a besoin de ses cinq soldats. Je suis… négligeable.

- Et que vas-tu faire ?

- La seule chose qui me reste à faire : prier pour votre réussite.

Mon cœur s'étreint. Je parcours la plantation du regard. Elle est si vaste… Et nous, nous allons l'abandonner ici, toute seule. Elle essaye de me sourire pour me rassurer mais n'y parvient pas.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de les rejoindre, me déclare-t-elle, et je sens les tremblements dans sa voix sur la fin de sa phrase.

Je n'ose pas m'agenouiller de peur qu'elle prenne cela pour de la condescendance, mais souhaite pourtant me mettre à son niveau. Marco ne faisait que répéter qu'elle était une sainte et je partage son point de vue, désormais. Elle est comme moi, elle regrette les morts qu'elle a causées, je peux le lire sur son visage. Elle n'a vécu que dans le seul but de battre Hao et désormais dans sa grande bonté, elle a renoncé à son objectif pour nous permettre de continuer, Horo et moi, à avancer.

- Maiden…

Elle relève la tête vers moi et cette fois je peux nettement distinguer les larmes qui perlent sur ses joues. Les gouttes roulent sur sa peau pâle et se perdent dans sa chevelure blanche, presque aussi transparente que les rivières de la vallée. Elle m'apparaît belle, belle de l'intérieur. Et ma gorge se serre à l'idée de devoir la laisser en arrière. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, pour donner plus de force à ma déclaration.

- Pardon.

Un éclat de surprise passe sur son visage, puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ressemble à ceux de ma sœur.

- Tu es déjà pardonné.

Mes poings sont crispés. Les autres sont déjà loin devant, je dois y aller et me hâter de les rattraper. Je fais demi-tour à regret et quitte la sainte, toujours à terre. Pardon Maiden, pardon et merci.

...

- Vous faites pitié.

Chacune des paroles de Magna résonne dans ma tête. Oui, nous faisons pitié. Il parle, et à chacun de ses mots, il accentue ce malaise qui ne me quitte pas depuis que je suis sorti de la plantation de la vallée.

Nous avons conservé l'Iron Maiden avec nous et comme nous nous y attendons, il est la cible principale de Magna, qui le découvre vide avec surprise.

- Oui, tu as raison. Magna… Maiden a ressuscité les misérables dont tu parles... Elle a utilisé son furyoku et elle est restée seule dans la plantation de la vallée.

Le combat s'engage. Et en me battant, je revois les yeux remplis de larmes de Maiden. Horohoro l'a dit avant que je ne m'élance l'affronter, il a honte. Et j'ai honte aussi. Mais il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière, il est toujours trop tard. La seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'est de le battre et d'exaucer le souhait de Maiden. Je sais qu'elle est en train de prier pour nous, et il est hors de question qu'elle prie en vain !


	4. Nouvelle vie

**Note : **J'ai l'impression que vous n'aimez pas trop mon Ren/Jeanne mais je m'en fiche d'abord, parce que je prends quand même plaisir à l'écrire, na ! J'ai essayé d'écrire de manière un peu moins décousue mais je crois que j'ai échoué. Enfin, ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie et j'aurai plus de liberté dans la deuxième. On verra à ce moment là si j'arrive enfin à rendre le récit plus fluide (ce que j'espère et ce à quoi je vais m'efforcer). Bonne lecture à mes rares lecteurs ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie<strong>

Je me sens seule. Je sais que les autres sont en train de se battre contre les paches pour atteindre Hao et la seule chose que je peux encore faire, c'est prier pour leur réussite. Oui, j'espère sincèrement qu'ils réussiront. Du moins l'espérai-je jusqu'à ce que mon cœur se serre et que je comprenne que le Shaman King venait de renaître. Il est trop tard désormais, il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire.

Je me sens vide. Je flotte dans l'obscurité, je pense que je suis morte. Oui c'est cela, Hao a dû me tuer. J'erre désormais dans le Great Spirit sans savoir que faire.

- Seigneur Maiden !

Je me retourne, interloquée, pour découvrir Meene qui vient vers moi en courant.

- Je vous trouve enfin, dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et, sans réfléchir, je me jette dans ses bras. Je pensais ne jamais la revoir depuis que le Spirit of Fire l'avait dévorée.

- Dépêchez-vous, cria une voix. Il faut charger le missile.

Cette voix… Je crois la reconnaître mais c'est impossible. Reiheit ne peut pas être ici !

- Jeanne…

Je relève la tête vers Meene. C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom sans aucune distinction honorifique raccrochée.

- Tout n'est pas perdu. Vous sentez-vous prête à continuer ? Prête à aller porter un peu d'amour à Hao ?

Je tremble. Marco m'a dit la même chose, à quelques mots près. J'acquiesce, revigorée. Marco et John arrivent en poussant l'Iron Maiden et j'y rentre sans qu'ils me le demandent. Je sens le fer se refermer sur moi tout en pensant que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que j'aurai à entrer dans cet instrument de torture. Je sens qu'on me bouge, qu'on me manipule. Ils vont me charger dans Azazel, pour pouvoir m'éjecter par la suite. Il est le canon, je suis le boulet. Un boulet d'amour.

...

Le Shaman Fight s'est achevé. Je reste assise sur la plage, les bras ballants, les vêtements déchirés. Mes pieds nus s'enfouissent sous le sable chaud et je ferme les yeux. Il y a un léger vent qui secoue mes cheveux. Plus loin, je les entends tous parler, se réveiller. Le Shaman King vient de tous nous ressusciter.

Et puis je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi mais j'ignore de qui il peut bien s'agir. J'entrouvre un œil et reconnaît Ren. Il ne me regarde pas directement, il regarde la mer, avec cet air dur qui ne le quitte pas. Pourtant désormais, je sais qu'il cache de nombreux sentiments derrière cet air détaché et inatteignable. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder. Il me paraît beau.

Ses yeux jaunes se fixent sur moi et je m'approche inconsciemment pour mieux les regarder. C'est étrange. A première vue on aurait dit des yeux de chat mais en fait ils sont plus dorés que jaunes. Il recule son visage, la mine perplexe. C'est seulement à cet instant que je me rends compte que je me suis approchée plus que la décence ne l'autorise et je m'éloigne en hâte, troublée.

- Tout est fini, je souffle.

Il grogne en réponse. Tao Ren… Il me paraît être un mystère à lui tout seul. Il me fait penser à moi, sauf que son Iron Maiden, savant sarcophage pour se cacher, serait une partie intégrante que lui-même. J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi il ressemble quand il abaisse ses barrières. Quand il dort par exemple.

Je l'ai déjà vu mort, du temps où je le pensais impie. Je m'étais fait la réflexion que le mal se cache toujours derrière la beauté. Mais la mort n'est pas l'exact reflet du sommeil.

- Le passé est le passé, j'insiste.

Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut toujours pour m'avoir laissée en arrière. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir.

- Je sais, répond-il. Dis Jeanne, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

Il m'a appelée Jeanne. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des papillons en train de naître dans mon estomac. Il y a encore quelques heures, il me nommait Maiden.

Et puis tout d'un coup je suis frappée par sa question. Que vais-je faire désormais ? Je n'ai plus de but, mes idéaux se sont écroulés. J'ai l'impression que le vide s'ouvre sous mes pieds. J'ai peur.

Je tremble et il semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me donne un coup d'épaule, comme pour me rassurer. Il est un peu brutal mais il cache un cœur d'or.

- Je ne sais pas, j'avoue. Les X n'ont plus de raison d'être, à présent.

Je laisse mon regard errer sur Marco et les autres, toujours vêtus de leurs uniformes blancs. Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Resterons-nous ensemble ou chacun partira-t-il de son côté ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hans voulait fonder une famille, avec cette sorcière, Amano. Mais ne sommes-nous déjà pas une famille ? J'ai peur qu'ils partent, qu'ils m'abandonnent. Je ne veux plus être seule.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui retournai-je la question pour éviter d'y répondre.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, le temps de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il a de la chance de savoir. Moi aussi j'aimerai rentrer chez moi pour prendre mon temps, mais je n'ai pas de chez moi.

Je me rends tout d'un coup compte que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un de mon âge. On ne parle pas de mort, on ne parle pas de sang, juste de nos aspirations. Ca me fait bizarre. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait avec lui que j'aurai en premier ce type de conversation. Avec Lyserg peut-être…

Mon monde appartient au passé, tout ce que j'ai construit n'est plus que poussières. J'ai toujours vécu avec l'idée de battre Hao. Quand cette idée est partie, elle a laissé place à celle selon laquelle il fallait le sauver. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je ferai une fois mon objectif atteint. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de raison d'exister et cela m'inquiète.

Ren finit par se lever et partir. J'aimerai bien le retenir mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je suis l'Iron Maiden Jeanne, je ne peux pas lui demander de me rassurer. Non, c'est faux, je ne suis plus rien du tout. Je ne suis que Jeanne, une enfant, une orpheline. Quelqu'un qui ne sait plus quoi faire, qui ne sait plus où elle en est, qui ne sait plus qui elle est.

...

J'ai déambulé sur la plage, demandant aux anciens X-laws quels étaient leurs projets d'avenir. Etonnement ils savent tous un peu quoi faire, leurs pensées ne s'étaient pas limitées à leur envie de vengeance. Marco veut retourner en Italie, sur la tombe de sa femme et son fils, et peut-être rouvrir son magasin d'automobiles. Rakist a déjà prévu de l'accompagner.

Meene souhaite retourner au Canada avec John à qui elle a promit de faire découvrir les contrées. Ils m'ont gentiment proposé de venir mais, bien que l'envie ne manque pas, j'ai refusé. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux, quelque chose nommé amour qui ne tolère pas la présence d'une intruse.

Hans et Amano projettent de s'établir quelque part en Europe, bien qu'ils se disputent toujours pour savoir où. Les autres ont tous également quelque chose de prévu. Certains ont choisi de rester dans le Great Spirit, jugeant que plus rien ne les attendait sur Terre, d'autres veulent réintégrer leurs anciennes fonctions.

Aurai-je moi aussi dû demander au Shaman King de ne pas ressusciter, de me garder auprès de lui ? C'est absurde pourtant, je suis jeune, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Du moins est-ce la théorie. Je me demande si je ne vais pas retourner au Mont St-Michel.

- Jeanne !

Je me retourne vers Lyserg qui accourt vers moi, visiblement ravi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je m'étais dit que je retournerai probablement en Angleterre. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je crois… que j'ai envie d'accepter.

...

Lyserg m'a fait visiter chaque recoin de Londres. Il est toujours avec moi mais je sens bien que ces temps-ci, il est perturbé. Je pense qu'il envisage de reprendre ses études, du moins c'est ce qu'a fini par m'avouer Morphin. Ce serait une bonne chose pour lui mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement avec lui, je finirai par le gêner. Marco m'accepterait-il si je lui demandais à pouvoir le rejoindre en Italie ? Il a peut-être besoin de main d'œuvre pour son entreprise.

- Au fait Jeanne, me prévient-il, nous avons un invité ce soir.

- D'accord, je prends note.

Nous logeons dans un petit appartement que possédaient les parents de Lyserg avant leur mort. Avant ils le louaient mais depuis que la maison est partie en fumée, Lyserg y a déménagé. Il insiste toujours pour dormir dans le canapé et me laisser la chambre. C'est idiot, le lit est suffisamment grand pour nous deux, mais à chaque fois que j'évoque l'idée de s'y serrer, cela semble perturber Lyserg. Du coup, j'ai arrêté d'en parler.

J'ai fait cuire trois saumons pour ce soir, avec du riz. J'espère que l'invité de Lyserg ne fera pas le difficile. Je soupire. Encore une fois, nous allons sûrement passé la soirée à expliquer que non, nous ne sommes pas un couple. C'est toujours ce qui se produit quand Lyserg invite une de ses anciennes connaissances pour manger. J'espère que ce sera une fille, les garçons ont toujours tendance à me donner des coups de pieds sous la table. Enfin ce ne sont pas vraiment des coups, c'est étrange. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils avaient tous de trop grandes jambes.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée m'annoncent que notre invité est arrivé mais Lyserg est encore sous la douche.

- Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît, je me dépêche, me lance-t-il à travers la porte.

J'obtempère sans problème et marque un temps d'arrêt. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre invité de ce soir soit Ren. Lui aussi semble surpris de me voir.

...

Nous avons passé une bonne soirée. En plus Ren est plutôt petit, donc il n'a pas eu à étaler ses jambes sous la table. Du moins est-ce ainsi que j'explique que contrairement aux autres garçons, il n'a pas passé le repas à m'envoyer des coups de pieds. Il a trouvé ma cuisine « plutôt bonne », j'ai pris cela pour un compliment. Je ne m'attendais pas à plus exubérant de sa part.

J'ai insisté pour leur laisser la chambre et dormir sur le canapé, ils ont insisté pour que je garde le lit. Finalement Ren a dormi sur le canapé et Lyserg par terre.

Je me suis levée tôt le lendemain matin, espérant surprendre Ren endormi, mais j'ai échoué. Lyserg dormait toujours à poings fermés mais Ren était déjà attablé en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de lait, me fit-il remarquer avec un ton de reproche.

- Lyserg et moi n'en buvons pas, mais la prochaine fois que tu viendras je penserai à en acheter, déclarai-je en souriant.

Il a semblé satisfait.

- Tu pars aujourd'hui ? ai-demandé.

- Sitôt que Lyserg sera réveillé, j'ai un avion pour la Chine dans la matinée.

- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Il m'a lancé un regard méfiant mais a hoché lentement la tête. Je lui ai confié la lettre que j'avais rédigée à l'attention de Marco.

- Tu pourras la poster ?

Il a acquiescé.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

J'espère que Marco voudra bien de moi dans son magasin d'automobiles.


	5. Invitation

**Note :** Passe en coup de vent. Et oui malheureusement, la rentrée est là. Heureusement que j'avais gardé ce chapitre en réserve ^^

Merci SilverSoul pour tes encouragements !

A l'attention de tous ceux qui ont posté récemment, pardon de ne pas avoir encore pris le temps de vous lire. Ce sera fait avant dimanche, sûr.

Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : Fête en Chichiria<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Invitation**

- Ren !

Je me retourne vers ma sœur qui s'approche avec une enveloppe entre les mains. C'est étrange, on n'a rarement du courrier.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, me dit-elle.

Encore plus étrange… Je retourne l'enveloppe entre mes mains pour regarder l'adresse de l'expéditeur. C'est Lyserg. J'aurai dû m'y attendre, il n'y a que lui qui serait susceptible de m'écrire. Il me dit que Marco et Rakist ont organisé un grand rendez-vous pour célébrer le chiffre d'affaire de leur magasin d'automobiles. Quel prétexte idiot ! Il suffisait de le dire s'ils se sentaient seuls…

Beaucoup de personnes sont invitées, dont tous les X-laws, le Gandhara, les anciens sbires d'Hao et Yoh et les autres. En fait tous les shamans qui ont survécu au Shaman Fight seront là, si on résume. Il y aura sûrement des absents et j'en ferai partie, je brillerai par mon absence.

- Il est adorable Lyserg quand même, soupire Jun à côté de moi.

Je relève brusquement la tête pour constater qu'elle a elle aussi une lettre dans les mains.

- Il aurait pu nous écrire une seule lettre mais il a préféré nous en envoyer une à chacun, explique-t-elle. Allez Ren, viens on va préparer nos valises.

- Je n'y vais pas, je la coupe.

Il est hors de question que je me rende à l'autre bout du monde pour revoir tous ces idiots, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire ! Jun n'a qu'à y aller toute seule si elle a du temps à perdre. Je suis décidé et résolu… Aussi je me demande la chose suivante : pourquoi suis-je en train de préparer mes bagages ?

...

- Maintenant que le Shaman Fight est fini, tu pourrais songer à des préoccupations de ton âge, me fait remarquer Jun alors qu'elle revérifie tout ce que j'ai mis dans ma valise.

Elle est exaspérante mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par céder.

- Ne me dis pas que tu parles de filles.

Nos parents n'ont que le mot mariage à la bouche depuis la fin du Shaman Fight. A défaut d'être devenu roi, ils ont décidé que je devais devenir papa. Ils se souviennent des noms d'absolument toutes les filles du tournoi, sous prétexte qu'ils évaluaient laquelle pourrait être ma reine. Le nom qui revient le plus souvent est celui de l'Iron Maiden Jeanne. Ca m'énerve !

- Bien sûr que si, me répond Jun avec un grand sourire.

Je suis maudit. Jusqu'à présent elle était la seule à ne pas me prendre la tête avec ce sujet. Notre mère a dû lui donner une mission pour cette fête.

- Jeanne est mignonne, enchaîne-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Jeanne !

- Nous ? Rien. C'est toi qui rougis dès qu'on parle d'elle.

Je m'arrête en plein élan. D'accord, ça explique beaucoup de choses.

- Vous vous faites des idées.

- Bien sûr.

Je déteste l'air supérieur et condescendant qu'aborde Jun en ce moment.

- Tu sais, si tu veux qu'elle s'intéresse à toi, il faut la séduire, me fait-elle remarquer.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'intéresse à moi, je crache.

Mais ma sœur continue comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Que tu la complimentes, que tu la fasses rire, que tu sois attentionné et charmant, que tu lui offres des fleurs, que tu lui écrives des lettres d'amour, que tu lui offres des chocolats ou ses bonbons préférés, que tu…

- Stop.

Je crois que ma tête va exploser, ça fait trop de choses d'un coup.

- Il faut procéder par étapes mais ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je vais te donner des cours pour cela.

Je la regarde avec scepticisme. La seule chose que j'ai jamais apprise des Tao, c'est à me battre. J'ai du mal à imaginer ma sœur qui batifole avec son kyonshii connaître quoique ce soit à l'amour.

- Pour être professeur, il faut avoir des connaissances, je rétorque.

- Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que Mère m'a appris ce qu'il y a à savoir.

- Entre deux séances de destruction de mannequins en bois ? Tu crois vraiment que nos parents y connaissent quelque chose, à l'amour ?

- Pas à l'amour forcément, concède ma sœur. Mais Mère sait plein de choses sur la manière de repousser ses prétendants.

- Il suffit d'appeler Pyron, fais-je remarquer.

- Il existe des manières plus subtiles, coupe Jun.

- Donc, je conclus, tu vas m'apprendre à repousser les éventuels prétendants qui me feraient la cour, c'est cela ?

Jun secoue la tête.

- Tu as peut-être raison, fait-elle soudain en relevant la tête, il vaut mieux que je demande à Lyserg de t'initier à cet art qu'est la séduction.

Je me fige d'horreur. Elle n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? La connaissant, si.

- C'est bon, je cède, je veux bien écouter tes conseils.

Elle m'adresse un sourire réjoui. Quelle manipulatrice !

...

Finalement nous avons embarqué tous les deux dans notre jet privé et après plusieurs heures de vol puis de taxi, nous arrivions à l'hôtel que nous avait conseillé Lyserg. Apparemment les invités se répartiraient dans les hôtels et les campings de la région mais Lyserg avait eu le bon goût de ne nous donner que les coordonnées de l'hôtel.

Les chambres n'étaient pas très luxueuses mais ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement. Nous nous sommes installés puis nous nous sommes rendus au magasin d'automobiles de Marco et Rakist. Il était fermé quand nous sommes arrivés mais en entendant du bruit nous avons fait le tour pour découvrir les shamans rassemblés.

- Mademoiselle Jun !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une dizaine de shamans mâles viennent de se précipiter pour accueillir ma sœur et que moi on m'ignore royalement ? Je serre les poings en sentant doucement mais sûrement la colère m'envahir.

- Hey Ren, ça va ? Ca faisait un petit bout de temps.

En relevant la tête je tombe nez à nez avec Horohoro. C'est un crétin mais ça me fait quand même plaisir qu'il soit là.

- Yoh n'est pas là ? je demande.

- Non, pas pu venir, répond-il. Anna non plus. Par contre il y a Tamao, quelque part…

Du bras il désigne la foule rassemblée.

- Elle doit être en train de discuter avec Pirika, continue-t-il. Viens, il y a Lyserg et Manta là-bas.

- Et Chocolove ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Je tique. De quoi devrai-je être au courant ?

- Chocolove s'est rendu à la police, m'explique Ren. Pour expier ses crimes. Il a pris pour plusieurs années mais il sera sûrement relâché avant le terme pour bonne conduite. Du moins l'espère-t-on.

Je baisse la tête. Moi aussi, j'ai tué des gens. J'ai tué Chrom. Dois-je me rendre aussi à la police pour ce meurtre ? Horohoro ne se rend pas tout de suite compte de mon malaise mais me donne soudain un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi maussade quand tout le monde est joyeux ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Il faut que j'aille saluer Marco et Rakist, je vous retrouverai après.

Je tente de m'échapper mais ce pot de colle ne me lâche pas.

- Je t'accompagne, déclare-t-il avec enthousiasme.

...

Nous partons tous les deux à la recherche de Marco et Rakist et croisons les X-laws. Nous les saluons d'un hochement de tête et nous apprêtions à repartir quand Jeanne vient à notre rencontre. Zut, elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir elle m'embrasse sur la joue et je sens tout mon visage bouillir soudainement. Non, je ne dois pas rougir !

- Et moi ? demande Horohoro à mes côtés.

Jeanne rit puis retourne vers les X-laws. C'était quoi, ça ?

- Ca va Ren, t'as l'air malade ? s'inquiète Horohoro.

Je devrai lui dire que ça va mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Pourquoi…

- C'est leur manière de se dire bonjour, en France, m'explique-t-il en comprenant ma confusion. T'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis resté sans voix quand elle m'a fait la bise ce matin.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Pas tellement comparé à d'autres, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis arrivé hier soir mais je sais que les X-laws sont là depuis deux jours. Tant qu'aux sbires d'Hao ils sont arrivés un peu après moi. Tu me croiras si je te dis que les Hanagumi sont venues avec Tamao, Manta et Ryu ?

Je ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas très important.

- Qui d'autre est déjà arrivé ?

- Les Icemen mais ils ont décidé de passer la journée en ville, m'informe-t-il. Le Gandhara a été invité mais personne ne sait s'il va venir. On n'est pas tellement finalement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de monde. Disons que la moitié des invités sont absents, peut-être plus. Enfin on verra bien à la réception de demain soir, c'est pour elle que tout le monde est là.

Je hoche la tête et bifurque soudain en apercevant Marco un peu plus loin. Horohoro me suit de près.

Je le salue et il a l'air content de me voir. Rakist surgit près de nous et nous commençons à parler un peu de tout et de rien, enfin surtout Horohoro, Rakist et Marco. Pour abréger les choses j'ai remercié nos hôtes puis j'ai suivi Horohoro auprès de Lyserg et Manta. Ca me fait plaisir de tous les revoir.

On croise ma sœur qui m'adresse un clin d'œil. Ce qu'elle peut être têtue !


	6. Repas

**Note : **Après deux mois d'attente voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il a fallu du temps avant que j'ai de l'inspiration mais c'est chose faite et j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre d'une seule traite *fière* =D Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Repas<strong>

Je ne sais pas comment s'est débrouillée ma sœur mais quand elle m'a dit « Ren, viens t'asseoir auprès de moi » et que je l'ai bêtement écoutée, je me suis retrouvée assis face à Jeanne. Elle m'a donné un coup de coude et a entamé la conversation avec Marco assis en face d'elle. A ma droite, Manta discutait avec Lyserg. J'adressai un regard soupçonné au cinquième soldat. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il manigançait quelque chose ?

Jun me donna un coup de coude pour m'inciter à parler à Jeanne. Mais je n'avais rien à lui dire, moi !

- John disait que tu ne viendrais sans doute pas, fit-elle soudain. Je crois que ça a fait plaisir à Marco de te voir.

- Jun m'a forcé à venir, ai-je répondu un peu trop sèchement.

Sa tête ballota un peu sur le côté.

- Tamao a une jolie robe ce soir, commenta-t-elle.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de croiser la jeune fille alors je me contentai d'hausser les épaules. Nouveau coup de coude de ma sœur mais je serrai les dents, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Ta robe à toi est également très belle, intervint ma sœur. N'est-ce pas Ren ?

Je pris un air renfrogné mais me résout à hocher la tête devant le regard plein d'espoir de Jeanne.

- Jeanne est toujours la plus belle, fit savoir Marco à côté d'elle.

S'il le disait… En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui le contredirai.

- Que fais-tu ces temps-ci Ren ? me demanda Lyserg.

- Il se cherche une épouse, me devança ma sœur.

- Pas du tout !

Jun rit devant mes protestations et Lyserg et Manta l'imitèrent. J'incendiai ma sœur du regard avant de remarquer que Jeanne semblait légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Marco lui cherchais un mari ?

- C'est la nouvelle lubie de mes parents, pas la mienne, je précisai.

- Yoh a trouvé avant toi, lâcha Lyserg avec un ton calculé.

Je plissai les yeux mais le jeune homme se mit à siroter son thé glacé sans oser affronter mon regard.

- Je ne cherche pas une épouse, déclarai-je d'une voix tranchante.

- Si tu le dis, se moqua ma sœur avant de se tourner vers son voisin de gauche, en l'occurrence Chris Bounster.

Manta me sourit et me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que sa mère lui posait le même problème.

- Et ton père ? ai-je demandé.

- Il s'est enfin fait à l'idée que je vois les fantômes et ai mes propres ambitions, a répondu Manta. Mais pour être honnête, depuis que j'ai repris mes études je trouve son métier de plus en plus intéressant. Enfin, étant donné qu'il souhaiterait déjà que je reprenne son entreprise, il n'a pas encore songé à me marier. J'espère que ma mère ne le contaminera pas trop vite.

- Je te le souhaite aussi, c'est quelque chose de détestable, lâchai-je.

- Tamao s'est trouvé un petit copain, m'annonça soudain Manta.

- Vraiment ? demanda Lyserg.

- Oui mais ça ne durera sans doute pas longtemps, il passe son temps entre les jeux vidéos et les films d'action. A mon avis elle ne va pas tarder à le laisser tomber.

- J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer Tamao avec quelqu'un, confiai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi aussi, surtout que je la soupçonne d'être toujours amoureuse d'Yoh, mais c'est le cas, répondit Manta.

- Et toi Jeanne, tu as un petit copain ? demanda Lyserg.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondit la jeune fille en rosissant.

Elle paraissait gênée, c'était étrange. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Je me tournai soudain vers Lyserg qui évita mon regard. Cette fois c'était sûr, il manigançait quelque chose.

- Avec tous les garçons qui sont ici ce soir et demain, tu as pourtant l'embarras du choix, fit soudain ma sœur.

Je crus que j'allais la tuer. Jeanne rit et Marco se mit aussitôt à protester qu'il ne laisserait personne faire de mal à sa précieuse princesse. On avait compris, pas la peine qu'il en rajoute.

Marco se leva à un moment pour aller discuter avec d'autres personnes et Carmehide vint s'asseoir brièvement à sa place.

- Je croyais que tu étais en ville, lui fit remarquer Chris.

- J'y étais, mais quand Zoria et Pino ont proposé d'aller au restaurant je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour leur fausser compagnie, rit le géant.

Quand il repartit, Jeanne et Lyserg le suivirent pour saluer Meene et John qui venaient d'arriver. Jun en profita aussitôt.

- Tu dois lui parler, la faire rire, engager la conversation, t'intéresser à elle, débita-t-elle rapidement. Quand tu sens que le courant passe entre vous, tu avances doucement tes jambes sous la table pour frôler les siennes. Doucement surtout ! Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable qu'un garçon qui vous donne des coups dans les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ai-je répliqué sur la défensive.

- Si j'ai choisi de me mettre en face de Marco, c'est pour éviter d'avoir des bleus comme la dernière fois, répondit ma sœur. Lui au moins… Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Quelle dernière fois ? ai-je voulu savoir.

- La voilà, tiens-toi bien, souris et mets en application mes conseils.

J'allais protester mais elle me tourna le dos pour se remettre à parler avec Chris et je me serrai les poings, contrarié. Jeanne se rassit en face de moi avec un magnifique sourire.

- Meene et John sont revenus exprès du Canada, Marco est aux anges, me confia-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Qu'avais-je à dire de toute manière ? Son sourire se fana un peu et j'eus ce même nœud dans l'estomac qui se créait toujours quand Jun perdait son sourire. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes toutes les deux.

- Et ils vont bien ? me suis-je forcé à demander.

- Meene est enceinte, m'apprit-elle, toute joyeuse. Le bébé est prévu pour dans six mois.

- Je penserai à les féliciter, dis-je en sachant parfaitement que je ne le ferai sans doute pas.

Lyserg vint vers nous mais ne se rassit pas.

- Le buffet est servi, nous apprit-il.

Jeanne et moi nous levèrent d'un même mouvement et nous dirigeâmes avec nos assiettes vers les grandes tables où étaient disposés les plats.

- De la sauce ? me proposa-t-elle en tenant la cuillère à la main.

Je lui tendis docilement mon assiette, la remerciai et m'éloignai à la recherche de nourriture un peu plus chinoise que tout le reste. Il n'y en avait bien sûr pas et je dus me contenter de sushis. En face de moi, Jeanne avait plusieurs morceaux de viande et toutes sortes de légumes dans son assiette.

- Ca c'est la spécialité de Rakist, dit-elle en désignant une tomate farcie. Tu veux goûter ?

- Non merci, déclinai-je.

- Tu as tort, c'est super bon, commenta Lyserg.

Super bon ou pas, je ne faisais pas confiance à la cuisine du prêtre.

…

J'étais contente d'être assise en face de Ren car je l'aime bien, en plus j'ai pu l'observer tout à loisir. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé mais j'aurai dû m'y attendre, il n'est pas très bavard. J'ai été surprise quand j'ai appris que sa famille lui cherchait une épouse mais après tout c'est normal, il est l'héritier d'une grande famille, pas comme moi qui ne suis qu'une orpheline.

Au moment du dessert Lyserg m'a dit de ne pas bouger, qu'il allait remplir mon assiette, et il est revenu avant mon voisin d'en face avec une montagne de pâtisseries. Il me connaissait bien. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai aperçu Tamao près du buffet. C'est vrai que sa robe était magnifique, courte, évasée, bustier et d'un noir d'encre. Elle s'était affermi, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait porté de tels vêtements il y a quelques années lors du Shaman Fight.

Ren était en train de la saluer et il semblait à la fois surpris et admiratif. Etrangement je me sentais un peu jalouse. Tamao était belle et avait déjà un petit ami. Et puis sa robe… Je ne voyais pas porter une robe aussi osée, les miennes étaient toujours très longues, de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas mes pieds, avec de longues manches. Pour protéger ma pudeur, disait Meene en riant quand nous faisions les magasins ensemble. C'est idiot car quand j'y repense, j'étais presque nue la majorité du temps pendant le tournoi dans mon costume d'Iron Maiden ou prisonnière de l'instrument.

Je me rappelle que finalement à la fin du tournoi, nous avions pris le temps d'échanger nos vêtements avec Tamao. J'avais trouvé très étrange de porter pantalon et t-shirt et elle s'était extasiée sur toutes mes robes. Nous avions beaucoup ri.

- Un problème ?

Je croisai le regard soucieux de Lyserg.

- Non, je me disais juste que Tamao était vraiment très jolie.

- Oui, je trouve aussi, sourit mon ami. Enfin sa robe, se reprit-il rapidement en rougissant.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Elle te plaît ? ai-je demandé.

- Il te plaît ? m'a-t-il retourné.

Je rougis en comprenant qu'il parlait de Ren.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si j'avais un petit ami ? ai-je demandé pour m'assurer de sa réponse.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je sais que tu n'en as pas que Manta et Ren étaient au courant.

Manta et Ren disait-il. Il pouvait aussi bien dire Ren tout court.

J'entamai ma tartelette à la fraise au moment où Ren et Manta venaient se rasseoir en face de nous.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? me demanda Ren en détaillant mon assiette.

- Oui, ai-je confirmé avec entrain.

Chris qui allait rejoindre sa place essaya de me voler un éclair au chocolat en passant dans mon dos et je lui tapai sur la main avec ma cuillère pour l'en empêcher.

- Pas touche, fis-je avec sérieux.

Chris éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jun. Le repas s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	7. Leçon de séduction

**Note : **Un grand pardon pour la très longue attente. Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. Un peu court, mais c'est histoire de se remettre en route. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Leçon de séduction<strong>

Enfin de retour à l'hôtel ! Ce repas était épuisant ! Ou plutôt : Jun était épuisante. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de me donner des coups de coude pour me forcer à parler, et comme je m'entêtais dans mon silence, je devais désormais avoir des bleus aux côtes.

Je partis à la douche, me détendis sous l'eau chaude. L'espèce de boule qui s'était formée dans mon estomac tout au long de la soirée s'évanouit presqu'instantanément.

- Tout va bien Maître Ren ? me demanda Bason.

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre.

Je fermai les robinets et sortit de la douche pour constater que j'avais une fois de plus oublié ma serviette de bain.

- Sœurette ! Tu peux m'apporter une serviette s'il te plaît ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jun arriva, et je sus à son sourire que je n'aurai vraiment pas dû oublier ma serviette ce jour-ci.

- Ecoute, commença-t-elle.

Je me retins de soupirer, fermai les yeux, inspirai profondément et les rouvris. Jun me tendit ma serviette.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très loquace, alors j'ai pris des dispositions.

Qu'était-elle encore allée inventer ?

- J'ai acheté des fleurs et des gâteaux, tu vas aller les lui offrir.

Je suspendis mon mouvement, la regardai avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'était tout de même pas sérieuse ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête Ren, reprit ma sœur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es réticent à tout ce que tu proposes. Elle te plaît, alors il serait temps que tu le reconnaisses et que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour la conquérir. Sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Le couplet moralisateur. Les paroles de Mère dans la bouche de Jun. Arme fatale.

- J'y réfléchirai.

Jun soupire doucement. Elle me connaît, elle sait très bien que c'est tout réfléchi et que la réponse est négative.

- J'insiste Ren. En plus Jeanne adore les gâteaux, ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que tu ailles lui en offrir.

Elle ne me lâcherait pas avant que je n'ai accepté. Je décidai de négocier.

- D'accord, mais juste les gâteaux.

Jun sourit, heureuse de cette demi-victoire. J'aimais la voir sourire.

- On nous a livré un pack de lait tout à l'heure, j'ai mis les bouteilles au frigo.

Sœurette, tu es parfaite.

...

Je revis Jeanne le lendemain matin. Marco et Rakist avaient loué une grande salle des fêtes pour le repas et commandaient un traiteur. Jeanne avait voulu s'occuper de la décoration, du moins était-ce ce que nous avait dit Lyserg, et il serait bien que j'aille donner un coup de main, du moins était-ce l'avis de ma sœur. Je me présentai donc devant la salle avec ma boîte de biscuits et espérai croiser Jeanne au plus vite pour me débarrasser de ce colis.

- Maître Ren, vous êtes bougon.

Je foudroyai Bason du regard. Tout ça c'était à cause de Jun ! Elle avait ordonné à mon propre fantôme gardien de veiller à ce que je garde le sourire. Mais il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse, je ne souriais jamais et ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'allais commencer !

- Ren !

Je levai la tête vers l'appel de Jeanne. Elle venait de m'apercevoir et semblait apparemment ravie.

- J'ai été envoyé aider, lâchai-je à contrecœur.

Jeanne s'approche et me « fit la bise » comme la veille. Parfum à l'acacia. Le fait d'y être préparé ne m'empêcha pas de me sentir tout drôle. Je lui tendis le paquet qu'elle observa avec curiosité sans oser y toucher.

- Je t'ai… apporté… des gâteaux, prononçai-je d'une voix hachée.

J'avais chaud aux joues et je détestai cette sensation.

Le visage de Jeanne s'éclaira, elle me prit la boîte des mains avec un sourire ravi et me fit une autre bise. Shampoing à l'orange.

- Hey Ren !

Je tournai la tête pour voir Horohoro et Tamao venir vers moi. Apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à être venu aider. J'en profitai cette fois-ci pour mieux observer Tamao. Je ne l'avais que brièvement croisé la veille et sa tenue avait pour ainsi dire trop occupé mes pensées pour que je fasse attention à son comportement. Elle me semblait fragile, sur le point de craquer. Elle s'affirmait peu à peu mais restait toujours aussi timide.

D'après Manta, c'était elle qui gérait désormais le Fumbari Onsen en l'absence d'Yoh et Anna. Elle devait aussi s'occuper de Hana, leur fils, qu'elle avait confié à Yohmei pour pouvoir venir. Toutes ces responsabilités allaient finir par avoir raison d'elle. Manta disait qu'elle comptait beaucoup sur Mikihisa, même s'il passait plus de temps à s'occuper de Reoseb et Seyrarm qu'à l'aider. Et il m'avait aussi dit qu'elle avait du mal à imposer son autorité face aux Hanagumi, qu'il fallait toujours que Ryu intervienne.

En la voyant ainsi, le visage tiré de fatigue mais le cœur à l'ouvrage malgré tout, je me disais que les Asakura abusaient vraiment. Et d'après Horohoro ou Lyserg, je ne me rappelais plus, ce n'était pas son petit ami qui allait l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

- Bonjour Ren, tu vas bien ?

Elle me parlait d'une toute petite voix mais au moins elle me parlait, elle était en progrès depuis le Shaman Fight où elle ne communiquait avec moi qu'avec sa tablette.

- Bien, merci.

J'essayais d'être gentil mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans mon caractère.

- Le mieux c'est que tu t'occupes des éclairages, fit soudain Horohoro en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Avec Spirit of Thunder, ça sera vite réglé. Fais gaffe de ne pas faire griller les ampoules !

Et il rigolait avec ça ! Ses blagues étaient presque pires que celles de Chocolove.

Je grognai et me dirigeai vers les guirlandes lumineuses. Jeanne me suivit pour me montrer, alors j'en profitai pour la regarder en coin. Elle semblait très heureuse pour les pâtisseries. Tant mieux.

- Au fait vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ? s'exclama soudain Horohoro.

Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, les yeux rivés sur les doigts fins de Jeanne qui manipulaient les guirlandes.

- Yainage et Jackson sont arrivés dans la nuit avec la petite Komeri. Ils ont dit que les autres ne les rejoindraient pas mais que Komeri voulaient absolument venir pour voir Reoseb et Seyrarm.

- Mais les petits Munzer vont venir ? demanda Lyserg qui devait être dans une pièce annexe lors de mon arrivée.

- Mikihisa a prévu de les emmener, répondit Tamao. Mais ils devraient être déjà là, ils ont dû avoir du retard.

Ah, elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle avec Lyserg.

- Et voilà, murmura Jeanne à côté de moi. Ca ira ou tu veux que je refasse ?

J'avais oublié la moitié. En temps normal je lui aurai dit que je pourrai me débrouiller tout seul et, drapé dans ma fierté, j'aurai trouvé la solution tout seul. Mais lui demander de refaire me ferait gagner du temps et serait la preuve aux yeux de Jun que j'avais fait des efforts.

- Tu peux refaire ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

...

J'eus très vite fini de m'occuper des lumières et, en les allumant, eut la joie de voir se peindre sur les visages, et en particulier celui de Jeanne, une expression de surprise ravie. Très satisfait de moi-même, je rejoignis les grandes tables pour aider Pirika et Jeanne à dresser les nappes.

- Ce sont de très jolies fleurs, disait Pirika à Jeanne en désignant un vase d'orchidées.

- C'est un cadeau des Bozu, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée, lui fit remarquer Pirika.

Jeanne hésita mais finit par se confier d'une voix basse.

- Je suis allergique aux orchidées, avoua-t-elle. J'aurai préféré des pâtisseries, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

J'étais le meilleur !

Enfin, Jun était la meilleure.


End file.
